Unbalanced Kisses
by NeroAnne
Summary: Jeff really should have watched where he was going. He stared, his green eyes wide. Equally shocked hazel eyes stared up at him. Their lips were crushed together as a result of the fall. Jeff raised his head, blinking, “Oh, man, Adam, I’m so sorr-mmph!”


_Title: Unbalanced Kisses_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, or Matt Hardy._

_Summary: __Jeff really should have watched where he was going. He stared, his green eyes wide. Equally shocked brown eyes stared up at him. Their lips were crushed together as a result of the fall. Jeff raised his head, blinking, "Oh, man, Adam, I'm so sorr-mmph!" Jeff whimpered in surprise when his mouth was caught in another kiss._

_For: Terrahfry._

_Note: Okies, so, I'm currently in 3__rd__ period…*glances over at teacher* He's watching TV…so we have free time. It's currently 11:12 and I'm doing this out of complete boredom. I wanna give this to Terrahfry because I know how much in love she is with this pairing, XD._



Matt groaned, covering his face with this arm. He was so damn tired. The music and having to deal with a hyper Jeff wasn't helping.

He _hated_ locker room parties.

Jeff was currently dancing with Cena. The bigger man was grinning playfully, swinging Jeff around sand dipping him occasionally.

'_And Jeff loves it,' _Matt thought, rolling his eyes.

Of course he loved it! He danced all the time…it was one of his passions besides wrestling and writing.

Everyone else loved that he danced also, Matt noticed with an unnerved twitch. His dark eyes scanned through the crowd, seeing all the superstars watching Jeff's pretty hips move.

Shawn and Hunter were watching the _much_ younger man; each had a smirk painted on their lips.

'_Probably thinking of giving him two words,' _Matt thought, frowning even more. His eyes switched over to Legacy.

Randy, Cody and Ted had their eyes glued on Jeff. Now, Randy was dating Cena, but that didn't mean he wouldn't want to a have possible…_fivesome_ with the baby Hardy.

Matt growled when the dance finally ended, Cena pecking Jeff on the cheek when it was over. Fucking kid.

Jeff giggled and sat down next to his brother, kissing his cheek, "Hi, Matty!"

Matt grunted.

"That was so much fun! I think I'm getting a little low on energy though…" Jeff murmured.

Matt's ears perked up. This mean they could go home?

Jeff smiled sweetly, hugging onto Matt, "Hey, Matty?" he slid his fingers into his brother's pocket.

Matt rolled his eyes, watching Jeff pull out his wallet.

"Once more, Jeff," Matt warned, "And then we're outta here. Ya hear me?"

Jeff giggled, pulling a dollar bill outta the wallet. "Got ya, Matty." He kissed his brother on the cheek again and ran out into the hallway.

Matt watched him go, shaking his head.

'_What a damn skittle addict…'_



Jeff danced as he walked, listening to the imaginary music in his head. He spun around, moving his arms gently.

Whirling around in a 180, he gasped when he caught sight of surprised brown eyes and he fell. Landing right on top of another male.

He stared, his green eyes wide.

Equally shocked brown eyes stared up at him. Their lips were crushed together as a result of the fall. He was kissing Adam Copeland.

Jeff raised his head, blinking, "Oh, man, Adam, I'm so sorr-mmph!" Jeff whimpered in surprise when his mouth was caught in another kiss.

He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and he shifted, moving his arms up to Adam's hair, tugging gently.

Their tongues invaded each others mouths. Soft suction noises and the small sighs leaving Jeff's throat went unheard.

Jeff slowly broke the kiss, pecking Adam's lips once, twice before pulling away completely, biting his lower lip.

Adam licked his own lips, relishing in the taste of Jeff's candy-coated lips. They watched each other, eyes unblinking.

Jeff slowly stood, holding out a hand for Adam.

Adam grabbed Jeff's hand, pulling himself up.

They glanced at each other before both simultaneously turned and walked in different directions.



The next morning, Matt awoke to Jeff lying on his chest, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Jeff?" Matt murmured, "Are you okay, bro?"

Jeff sniffled. "I kissed Adam Copeland."

Matt stiffened. Eyes narrowing, he released a deep sigh, rubbing Jeff's back. "How?"

"It was kind of unbalanced…" Jeff said softly, "I was dancing around and I fell on him." Jeff settled himself on his knees, looking down at Matt, "But when I moved away to apologize…he followed and he kissed me more." His eyes suddenly watered, "I'm so sorry…."

"Don't be," Matt said gently, "You don't have to hate him just because I do."

Jeff smiled, "Really?"

Matt nodded.

"Good. Cuz I really liked that kiss."

"Don't push it Jeff."



Adam stared into his mirror, biting at his lips.

"Insanity…" he whispered. "I kissed a slut."

"Why does everyone think I'm a flaming slut?!"

Adam turned, staring at Jeff in surprise. "How did you get in here?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "I went downstairs and got a room key. I need to talk to you."

Adam snorted, "About the kiss."

Jeff nodded slowly, "Adam…why did you keep on kissing me?"

Adam gripped his hair, "You know what? I don't know! I have no clue why I continued to kiss you. I know now that it was a stupid thing to do." His shoulders sagged. "You hate me."

Jeff frowned, "_Matthew_ hates you. I don't." He corrected.

Adam shrugged, "So what? You love your brother…whatever happened between us doesn't matter…" Adam turned to the mirror again, staring at his reflection, "Don't…matter."

Jeff hesitantly walked over to Adam, wrapping his arms around the taller mans waist. He rested his head on Adam's shoulder. "…I liked it."

Adam looked into the mirror, peering into Jeff's green eyes. "You did?"

Jeff smiled, "Didn't ya hear me?"

Adam frowned. "Whats it matter? Matt won't go for it."

Jeff grinned, "Actually…"

"I approve."

Both turned to see Matt leaning against the wall, his arms over his chest, eyes closed.

Adam twitched, "You approve?"

Matt glared, "I still don't like you Copeland. But I love my brother. If he likes you, then I want him happy."

Smiling gently at Jeff, Matt nodded towards the door, "Go but me some Twizzlers?"

Jeff nodded, "Sure," he pick-pocketed Matt's wallet and headed out the door.

Matt locked eyes with a nervous Adam Copeland. "You do _anything_ to hurt him, Adam, and I swear you'll regret it. You won't make it to your next birthday. I promise you."

Adam licked his lips, sliding around Matt, staring into his eyes. "Let's not get carried away…I won't hurt him. I think I actually might love him."

Matt raised an eyebrow, "Since when?"

Adam shrugged, "I don't know…I guess since that time I caught him in the shower by mistake…"

"What!?"

Adam jumped.

"You saw him naked? When!?" Matt roared.

Adam rolled his eyes, "In the shower, Matt. After the first tables/ladders/chairs match. I always thought he had a nice ass…he looks a lot like a chick."

Matt smirked, "Doesn't he? Dad and I reckon he was supposed to be a girl…"

"Fuck you, Matty," Jeff sniffed as he walked in. He tossed the Twizzlers to Matt, smirking when they hit his older brother in the face.

Matt chuckled, "Thanks." He glanced at Jeff expectantly.

Jeff ripped open his bag of skittles, "What?"

"…My wallet, Jeff."

"Oh…yeah," he pulled the dark colored wallet out from his back pocket and tossed it to Matt.

Matt flipped it open, "…Jeff! There was more than this in here when I gave it to you!"

Jeff giggled, "I ran into your little boyfriends and bought them something."

Adam rose a brow, "His boyfriends?"

Jeff smirked, "He's fucking Evan," popping some skittles into his mouth, "And your brother."

…

"What the hell, Matt?! You're in here raising hell about me hurting you brother and I hear that you're fucking mine?"

Matt shrugged, "Hey, when you got game, you got game."

He walked out, smirking.

Adam seethed, "Why that funny walking bastard, I outta-"

Jeff held up a skittle, "Want one?"

Adam blinked, staring at the red skittle. "Oh sure," smirking, he grabbed the skittle, popping it into his mouth.

Jeff laughed, "I succeeded in what Cena couldn't even do. I shut Edge up."

"Bite me, Jeffrey."

"Ok!"

Adam cried out in surprise, his bottom lip caught in Jeff's teeth. He groaned, closing his eyes. He slid his arms around Jeff's pretty waist, closing his lips over Jeff's.

Jeff moaned, tilting his head back, letting Adam dominate the kiss.

Too bad he went back too far.

Jeff yelped, falling down hard, Adam crashing down on top of him.

"What is it with you and your balance?" Adam questioned.

Jeff smiled, "You make me unbalanced. Now, shut up and kiss me."

"I'll do more than that," Adam murmured, ghosting his lips over Jeff's neck.

"Will you?" Jeff asked, tilting his neck. He ran his fingers over Adam's hair, tugging gently.

"Damn right I will, Imma fuck you Jeff. Imma fuck you hard."

Jeff mewled, "So hard," he murmured.

"_Very_ fucking hard," Adam said, lapping at Jeff's neck.

Jeff moaned, thrusting his hips up, feeling Adam's hard cock against his stomach. "I want you naked," he murmured.

Adam complied. Sitting up on his knees, he pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the side. Moving down to kiss Jeff again, he began unbuckling his belt.

Jeff raised his arms, feeling the older man tear the shirt off of him. He sighed, running his fingers down Adam's bare back, drawing patterns.

"Hate this damn belt," Adam grunted once he finally removed the bind. He threw it aside and then shrugged out of his pants. Once he removed his, he set to work on Jeff's getting rid of those as well.

They were naked in each others arms.

"Turn around," Adam murmured gently.

Jeff obeyed, turning onto his hands and knees. He sighed, resting his head on his arms. "Don't be slow," he said softly. "Evan told me that it really hurts…but that if you drag it out it hurts even more. So just go quick."

Adam nodded, "So you are a virgin…"

"Of course I am," Jeff said quietly.

Adam licked his lips, "Sorry." His fingers wrapped around his cock and he pressed his head at Jeff's entrance, pushing quickly.

He gasped, his eyes widening. Holy crap, it felt like his dock was going to be buried inside forever. It was so hot and so, so tight.

Jeff bit his arm, tears sliding down his cheeks. He could taste the blood in his mouth, and he slowly pulled his teeth out of his arm. He groaned, clenching his fists against the hard ground.

"Jeff…"

"I'm fine," Jeff murmured, "Just fine."

"…"

Licking his lips, Jeff tried focusing on the pleasure. And once he found it, oh what a pleasure it was. He gasped lightly. The feeling of being completely penetrated by such a big cock…oh god.

"Adam," Jeff gasped, "Move, you have to move!"

Adam tilted hid head, "You were in pain not five seconds ago…"

"And now I'm telling you to fucking MOVE!"

Adam chuckled, pulling his cock out and thrusting back in, his laughter dying down as he groaned, "Oh, holy cum…so tight…."

Jeff moaned, arching up and tossing his head back, causing strands of blonde/blue/purple to cover his back, "Oh, yes, harder."

Adam set a smooth but rough pace, jerking hard in and out of his Jeff, "Fuck, baby, so good…squeezing my cock...fuck!"

Jeff mewled, moving his hips back, thrusting against Adam, "Oh god, so big…so hot," he whined, licking his lips.

Adam grunted, grabbing Jeff's hand and guiding it to the younger man's abdomen, "Can you feel me Jeff? Can you feel my dick inside you?"

Jeff moaned when he found that he really could feel it, "Y-yes."

"How does it feel?" Adam growled.

"So big, so good!"

Before he knew it he was cumming. Streams of white liquid burst out of his cock and onto the floor. Adam hadn't even touched him. Jeff moaned loudly, nearly screaming as he shook with the force of his climax.

"Mother fucker," Adam breathed, feeling the ring around his cock get tighter. He was going to unwind, "Shit, Jeff!"

"Adam!"

He came hard, holding tight onto Jeff's hips. He watched in awe a his cock slipped out of Jeff's ass, leaving behind a thick trail of cum. He licked his lips, putting his finger on Jeff's entrance, smearing the cum over his finger.

Jeff panted, moaning in content. He opened his eyes, finding the cum-coated digits in front of his mouth. He licked them, closing his eyes.

Adam panted and pulled back his fingers when they were clean. He rested his cheek on Jeff's smooth shoulder, feeling his sweat land on Jeff's back.

"…This started by accident," Jeff murmured, giggling slightly.

Adam snorted, "Started with an unbalanced kiss."



_***yawns* Whelps, that killed time.**_

_**Oh and the rest of my fics are gonna be updated during the weekend!**_

_**XD!**_


End file.
